I know you
by Mchixaleh
Summary: Cuando Daryl y Carol van a buscar suministros los recuerdos atormentaran a esta última, una pequeña habitación puede hacerla desplomar, pero para su suerte el arquero estará ahí para apoyarla y darle el confort necesario.
-Si ven cualquier cosa extraña por favor, prométanme que volverán en seguida

-Rick relájate, volveremos en cuanto encontremos suministros –Dijo Carol tratando de tranquilizar a Rick, algo imposible de todas formas.

-Solo quiero que tengan cuidado… -El grupo se había venido abajo tras la pérdida, en realidad todos se habían distanciado, sin embargo aún necesitaba comer, y pagar las exigencias de Negan.

-Estaremos aquí antes de que oscurezca –Dijo Daryl por primera vez hablando

-Solo asegúrense de estar a salvo.

-Lo estaremos

Carol y Daryl habían abandonado Alexandria en cuanto el sol comenzó a salir, se dirigían a un antiguo pueblo que al parecer había quedado abandonado tras la aparición de los caminantes.

-Es por ahí.

-Está bien…

-¿Aun te… duele? –Daryl parecía no saber cómo iniciar una conversación, ellos ya no parecían esas dos almas gemelas que se habían unido con el pasar del tiempo, Carol había dejado Alexandria, ellos habían sido atacados y ahora tenían que unirse junto a otras comunidades para luchar contra Negan.

-No –Dijo Carol moviendo el brazo con facilidad –En Kingdom habían dos excelentes doctores… ¿Tu?

-No- Daryl dijo con rapidez esquivando su mirada –Luego de… eso… fuimos a Hilltop.

-Claro – Carol sabía que Daryl se sentía herido por ella, lo había abandonado, había abandonado a todo el grupo por casi 5 meses y cuando volvió él había escapado de su mirada y de su camino la mayoría de las veces, excepto ahora, parecía que encerrados en un auto de camino a un pueblo abandonado era la única manera de que ellos lograrían hablar y soltar todo aquello que tuvieran dentro. –Lo siento…

-Detente… -Dijo Daryl – Sabes que te conozco, lo necesitabas… desde aquella vez.

-Aquella vez –Dijo Carol recordando cuando el llego minutos antes de que ella se marchara, como habían pasado ese día buscando a Beth, como habían compartido ese día juntos, y como él se había encargado en cada minuto de que ella supiera que la conocía. –Es ahí –Dijo huyendo de sus pensamientos.

-Estacionaré el auto por aquí, podemos ir caminando. -¿No prefieres que cargue yo el rifle?

-Daryl, ya llevas tu ballesta, estoy bien… -

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a través del pueblo, había cerca de 15 casas que parecían abandonadas, mas no saqueadas.

-Comencemos por estas –Dijo Daryl apuntando a su derecha, mientras se dirigía a ella.

En la primera y segunda no encontraron más que ropa y abrigos que podría servir para el invierno que se aproximaba, cuando entraron a la tercera se dirigieron a la cocina donde había una gran cantidad de comida en lata almacenada

-Bingo –Sonrió Carol –Trae la mochila

-Voy- Daryl acercó una de los bolsos que habían llevado y comenzaron a echar todo lo que encontraran, luego de unos minutos ya estaban listos pero un ruido los interrumpió, venía del sótano de la casa. –Será mejor que nos vayamos

-Espera… Quizás hay algo más.

-Ya tenemos suficiente con esto, vamos.

-Esto apenas servirá para pagar lo de Negan –Dijo Carol con frustración, seguramente solo es uno, quizás dos.

-Entonces espera aquí… -Dijo Daryl tomando su ballesta sin dejarla replicar. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y dispuesto a atacar a lo primero que se le cruzara, más no se esperaba una pequeña niña, por unos segundos se quedó petrificado hasta que escuchó la voz de Carol tras él.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si pero… no vengas. –Dijo mientras clavaba el cuchillo en dirección al cerebro de la pequeña niña.

-¿paso algo? –Dijo Carol al entrar, más se encontró con la imagen de la pequeña niña en el suelo.

-Ve con cuidado a mirar, yo me encargo. –Daryl observó cómo los ojos de Carol se volvían vidriosos y esquivaba su mirada.

Al volver pudo darse cuenta que Carol ya había bajado las escaleras y se encontraba al pie de las mismas observando a su alrededor, el lugar parecía una mina de oro llena de diferentes suministros enlatados que les podrían servir, estos eran incluso más que los del camión que encontró con Rick hace unos meses atrás. Pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde que Carol miraba aun con los ojos vidriosos el fondo de la sala donde había un colchón, una muñeca y unas mantas agrupadas, al parecer la niña se había encerrado, con la esperanza de en algún momento salir.

-Hey… ve arriba. Yo llevo esto.

-No… también tomaré algunas cosas.

-Solo si estas segura

-No hay problema –Respondió más esquivó su mirada en todo momento.

En un par de viajes vaciaron todo el sótano, Daryl había ido a buscar el auto en el que llegaron para vaciar todo lo que pudieran, cuando terminó con la última caja se dio cuenta que Carol se había quedado abajo.

-Ya no queda más –Dijo bajando las escaleras

-Lo sé – Carol tenía en sus manos la muñeca de trapo que antes había estado en el suelo, la miraba con nostalgia, sintiendo que todo aquello que había tratado de esquivar durante tanto tiempo se le venía nuevamente abajo.

La noche comenzaba a acercarse con rapidez, Daryl sabía que de irse no tendría una oportunidad verdadera de escuchar a Carol, pero también dudaba si sería fácil acercarse a ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Es tarde… -Dijo midiendo sus palabras.

-Lo sé… -Respondió nuevamente sin embargo este salió con un sollozo involuntario que la llevó a desplomarse en el mismo lugar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas descontroladas, esto no era como aquella vez donde la tuvo que atrapar cuando vio a Sophia, esto era mucho peor, se acercó al suelo y con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cadera la acercó a él para que soltara todo lo que pudiera. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, el sosteniendo a Carol con fuerza mientras ella dejaba escapar todo lo que había estado guardando. Cuando vio que se tranquilizó un poco la ayudó a ponerse de pie y subieron hasta el primer piso.

Ahí comenzaron a buscar en las habitaciones donde podrían pasar la noche, Carol se encontraba agotada y la noche ya había caído, entraron a una habitación que daba justo a la calle donde podrían observar por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias – Dijo Carol sentándose en la cama

-Shh –Daryl se sentó a su lado y tras mucho tiempo la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules parecían apagados, no tenían esa vitalidad que había visto cuando jugaba con él, cuando lo molestaba, o cuando lo llamaba de maneras ridículas. –Hey… No somos cenizas.

Carol se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo y Daryl hizo lo mismo, el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando fueron al refugio los persiguió por un momento haciendo que ambos giraran a mirarse. Sus ojos se habían encontrado otras veces, incluso segundos antes habían hecho un pequeño contacto visual, pero eso no impidió a Daryl perderse en el azul que reflejaban sus ojos, sin embargo inconscientemente bajo la mirada a su boca y no por primera vez se preguntó que sabor tendría probarla, como sería juntar sus labios, no había nada que los fuera a interrumpir entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Acercó el pulgar a su cara y lo paso con cuidado por su mejilla, ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, solo faltaba el impulso final. Se acercó con cuidado, no quería arruinarlo y cuando sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros terminó por acortar la distancia. Se repitió un montón de veces que aquello que estaba sintiendo no era más que la necesidad que había reprimido por un tiempo incalculable, sin embargo al separarse y ver a Carol nuevamente a los ojos sabía que esa necesidad de cuidarla, de mantenerla sana y salva y de no querer perderla jamás no era solo el cariño de amigos que siempre habían tenido. Las palabras de Denise habían comenzado a tener sentido y se intensificaron aún más cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Carol. La acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, ambos se quedaron dormidos a los minutos en los brazos del otro.

-No puedo creer lo bien que dormí – Escucho a Carol decir mientras se estiraba en sus brazos, y era cierto él también había dormido excelente, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Será mejor que nos vayamos Rick debe estar a punto de enviarnos a buscar

-Voy –Dijo levantándose de un salto, tomaron las mochilas que habían dejado en el suelo el día anterior, la ballesta de Daryl y el rifle de Carol y se dirigieron a la salida. –Espera – Dijo acercándose a Carol -Ven aquí. - Con un rápido movimiento acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella y los estampó un poco más salvaje que el día anterior, Carol no se esperaba que Daryl nuevamente la besara sin embargo encontró a su propia lengua lamiendo ligeramente sus labios para que la boca de él se abriera y así pudieran explorar y saborearse.

Al momento de separarse una ligera sonrisa se formó en la cara de ambos, los nervios parecían a flor de piel sin embargo Carol habló primero

-Eres todo un romántico Pookie

-Detente – Dijo riendo mientras ambos se subían al auto


End file.
